


Second Childhood

by JuliaM (seshat0120)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshat0120/pseuds/JuliaM
Summary: A head injury causes Ezra to lose most of his memories.  The rest of Team Seven picks up the pieces.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of my "Magnificent Seven Plot Bunny Emporium". This has had a few tweaks and has been expanded slightly from what was originally published.

It had all been harmless fun at first. It was a hot day and six of the members of Team Seven were gathered at Chris’s ranch for a cookout to celebrate the closing of a difficult case. While they waited for Ezra to join them, Buck decided it was a good time to wash his pickup and coerced JD into helping him. In the end, there was more horseplay happening than actual washing.

No one could say how it happened, it was just an unfortunate series of events. Ezra pulled up just as JD snuck up behind Buck with the hose thoroughly soaking him. Buck took after him with the bucket of water intent on getting his revenge. What no one bargained on was how slippery the wet grass could be or Ezra walking by at just the wrong moment. Buck’s feet skidded out from under him sending him careening into Ezra. The two men went down in a tangle of limbs. Afterwards, Buck told them all he heard was the dull thud as Ezra’s head contacted a large rock in the ground.

He lay limp on top of Buck. It was only when Buck pushed him off to get up that they all saw the blood on his forehead. “Nathan, he’s out cold,” Buck had called out in a shaken voice. They’d all swung into action at Buck’s words.

Numerous tests had been done at the hospital. Diagnoses of subdural hematoma, skull fracture, and traumatic brain injury had been made and a neurosurgeon consulted. A cautious approach was taken at first hoping Ezra’s body would be able to absorb the bleeding without surgical intervention, but a seizure twelve hours later had meant surgery. Through it all, Ezra had yet to regain consciousness.

Despite many attempts, Maude Standish could not be found to be informed of her son’s medical condition. It had come as no surprise to Ezra’s friends. “Probably looking for the next man to fleece,” Nathan had said sourly.

What had come as some surprise to everyone but Chris, was that Ezra had had papers drawn up naming Chris as his durable power of attorney for both medical and financial matters if he became incapacitated.

“He did it about a year ago,” Chris explained to the others. “He was afraid of something happening and no one being able to reach Maude. He asked me to keep it private.”

It fell to Chris to take care of every detail of Ezra’s care. He was the one the doctors went to with updates and consent forms. He was the one to whom they explained that there was a chance that Ezra might never wake up or, if he did, he might never be the same because of brain damage. And he was the one they called when Ezra finally did wake up six weeks later.

He’d been showing signs of coming out of the coma for the past few days. Everyone had been cautiously optimistic and avoiding giving voice to their worst fears. After he started showing signs of waking, they’d all wanted to stay with him so he wouldn’t regain consciousness by himself. Dr. Gorman, the neurosurgeon treating Ezra, had been adamant, though, that it could take several days and that they couldn’t all sit around the hospital room for that time. So, they settled on shifts, so someone was with Ezra almost constantly. There were brief times when work pulled them all away, though. It was during one of those times that Ezra finally woke up.

“I’ll be right there,” Chris said then hung up the phone. He took a deep breath and let it out. They’d all been hoping for this day...and also dreading it if the doctor’s warnings came true. He got up slowly and made his way to the door of his office. “Hospital called,” he said getting everyone’s attention.

“And...” Vin prompted when he didn’t go on.

“Ezra’s awake.”

There was a whoop of joy from Buck. Josiah bowed his head whispering a quick prayer. It was Nathan who asked, “Did they say how he was.”

Chris shook his head. “Just that he seems overwhelmed right now and they’re doing tests. They really couldn’t tell me more than that. I’m going to hospital now.” As one, the other five all got up, but Chris held up a hand. “The nurse I spoke to specifically asked that we not all come.”

The others weren’t happy but consented. “Call us and let us know how he’s doing,” Vin said speaking for them all.

“As soon as I know,” Chris promised.

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

Even after he got to the hospital, Chris still had to wait nearly an hour and a half to find out any more information since they were still doing tests. He was pacing in Ezra’s room when the nurse he’d spoken with on the phone, Nadia, came in to tell him that the tests were finished and Ezra would soon be back. She also told him Dr. Gorman was waiting in the floor consultation room to go over the test results with him.

He made his way to the small room where he’d met Dr. Gorman several times over the last six weeks. As soon as he opened the door and walked in, he had a feeling the news wasn’t going to be good.

“Come in, Mr. Larabee,” the doctor invited. When Chris had first met him, he’d been leery. The man had more of a disheveled, absent-minded professor look about him than competent neurosurgeon. Looks could be deceiving, Chris had soon learned. The man was one of the tops in his field and Chris had learned to trust him implicitly with Ezra’s care.

He’d also learned how to read the man. Right now, he looked apprehensive. “How bad?” Chris asked as he took a seat across the table from the doctor.

Dr. Gorman shuffled the papers in front of him then closed them in a folder. “I won’t sugarcoat it. As I’ve told you, Ezra’s suffered a severe traumatic brain injury and there could be deficits because of it. The test results we have back so far indicate that there is. He’s suffering from amnesia. His memories all seem to stop just after his sixth birthday. Not only that, but he firmly believes he is six.  All of the tests we’ve done at this point confirm that, cognitively, he’s on the level of a six-year-old. We’ll be doing additional testing over the coming  days but I believe we’ll also find that both his gross motor and fine motor skills have regressed to that of a five- to six-year-old.” He then proceeded to share with Chris the tests that were done, the outcomes and their meanings.

Once Dr. Gorman was done explaining the tests, Chris sucked in a deep breath. Of all the possibilities the doctor had tried to prepare him and the rest of the men for, this hadn’t been one of them. “Is this permanent? Will he regain his memories?”

“Right now, I can’t really say. I’d like to do some additional imaging as well as have him meet with a psychologist and physical and occupational therapists over the next few days. We’ll be able to have a better picture of just how extensive the damage as well as what can be expected for recover. Over time, he may regain his memories. How much or how completely, though, is hard to say."

Hearing the news, Chris braced his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. He shook his head slightly before taking another deep breath and sitting back. “So, what do we do? Right now, what do we do?”

“Right now, just be there for him. It’s all you can really do until we complete all testing and have a better grip on just where he is both cognitively and  physcially . He’s going to have remain inpatient for at least another week. After that, he may need to be moved to a convalescent facility that can deal with his deficits.”

“No,” Chris said adamantly. “He is not going to be locked up somewhere. I won’t let that happen.”

Dr. Gorman held up a hand to placate Chris. “There’s still time before any decisions like that have to be made. Right now, would you like to see him?”

“Yeah...just...can I have a minute.”

Dr. Gorman collected his files and stood. “Take all the time you need. I’ll have one of the nurses come and get you in a little while and take you to his room.”

“Yeah.” Chris stood up and held his hand out to the doctor. “Thanks, Doc. I know you’ve been doing everything you can for him.”

Five minutes after Dr. Gorman left, the door to the consultation room opened and Nadia poked her head in. “If you’re ready, I can take you to Ezra now. They’ve finished getting him settled.”

“Yeah.”

Chris followed Nadia back to Ezra’s room. “Dr. Gorman explained what you should expect,” she asked.

“He did, but...um...how is he? I mean, how’s he acting.”

Nadia smiled slightly. “He’s afraid but he’s trying to hide it. He’s also very confused. I’m sure Dr. Gorman explained that he thinks he’s six years old.”

Chris nodded. “Yeah. He said he can’t remember anything after that.”

“Well, he’s having a little trouble reconciling the fact that he thinks he’s six years old with being in an adult body.”

“Has anyone explained to him what’s happened?”

“I’ve tried and the other nursed. I’m just not sure if he understands it. He also keeps asking for his mother. He’s really very sweet, though.” Just before pushing the door to Ezra’s room open, Nadian put out a hand to stop him. “You should know he probably won’t know who you are.”

"I assumed from everything the doctor and you have said.” As Nadia pushed the door open, he composed himself. He’d have to do his best to hide what he was feeling right now.

He didn’t know what he expected to see when he walked in, but Ezra looked the same as he always did other than his hair. The bandages from the surgery had been removed and his hair had started growing back after being shaved. It looked like he had a buzz cut.

He was sitting up in bed leaning over the table across his lap. He looked to be drawing. An IV running into his right hand forced him to hold the pencil in his left. It didn’t look like he’d lost his ambidextrous ability. When he heard Nadia and Chris come in, he looked up.

“Hi, Ezra,” Chris said softly as he approached the bed. He traded looks with Nadia. “Do you know who I am?”

Ezra slowly shook his head. He put the pencil down, folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them. “No,” he said softly.

It was then that Chris saw it. There was a shyness he’d never seen before in the way Ezra had looked at him and the way he spoke. He was trembling slightly. Whether from fear or cold, Chris wasn’t certain. He watched as he twisted his fingers in his lap and looked up at him through hooded eyes. There was a fragileness to Ezra that Chris had never seen before.

“My name is Chris. I’m your friend,” Chris said with a comforting smile.

Ezra’s eyes narrowed as he looked up at Chris. “How come I don’t remember?”

Chris looked over to Nadia for help, but she just gave him a small nod that he should continue. “The doctor said it’s because you hurt your head. Nadia said she talked with you about it.”

Ezra briefly looked over to Nadia. “Uh. She said I’m really a grown up but can’t remember ‘cause I hurt my head.” He picked up the pencil and went back to drawing. “Do you know where my mommy is?” he asked without looking at Chris.

It was the simple vocabulary that almost did Chris in. He was so used to Ezra using big words and he’d never heard him call Maude anything other than ‘mother’. Even his accent was more pronounced. “Not right now, but we’re looking for her so we can bring her here.” He sat down on the side of the bed. He made sure to keep his movements slow and careful so as not to frighten the other man any more than he probably already was. “Do you mind if I stay here with you instead.”

Again, Ezra nodded and briefly looked up. “Ok, Mr. Chris.”

Chris smiled slightly at the name he was given. It was so much like Ezra’s normal speech, but still so different. “Chris is fine. You don’t have to call me mister.”

“No, sir,” Ezra responded as he shook his head. “My Daddy said it’s not polite for me to call adults by their first name. He said I should always use mister…unless it’s a lady. There’s other stuff you call a lady. Daddy said it’s not 'spectful. I should call you Mr. and your last name, but I don’t know that, so I have to call you Mr. Chris.”

The explanation gave Chris pause and he wondered if that was behind Ezra frequently addressing both him and the others by their last names with the mister honorific. “It’s Larabee, but I think I’d like it better if you called me Mr. Chris instead of Mr. Larabee. Is that ok?”

Ezra looked thoughtful for moment before he shyly nodded. “It’s a…a…compomise?”

“Compromise,” Chris gently corrected. Ezra’s difficulty with the bigger word was yet one more example of the changes. “And you’re right. It is a compromise.” He held out his hand. “Should we shake on it.”

Ezra whispered the word ‘compromise’ several times and Chris knew he was committing the proper pronunciation to memory. After another little nod he held his hand out to Chris and they shook.

Settled on what Ezra would call him, Chris turned his attention to what his friend had been drawing. He’d become familiar with the sketches Ezra would often do when they were called to crime scenes. They were always highly detailed and precise. On occasion, he often used his talent outside of work. Last Christmas, he’d given the six sketches he’d done of them. They’d all marveled at how he’d captured each man’s spirit.

The drawing Ezra was working on now lacked that detail and precision and was much more childlike in nature. However, the person Ezra had drawn bore a resemblance to Josiah. “Is this someone you know?” Chris asked hoping that Ezra would be able to answer. Instead, the younger man just shrugged.

“He’s just a man.” Ezra pushed the paper in Chris’s direction. “Do you want it? Daddy used to hang my pictures in his office. Sometimes, Mommy put them on the refrigerator but that was before.” He gave the paper another little push. “You could put it in your office, if you got one.”

Chris took the paper and smiled at Ezra. “I’d love to hang this in my office.” He grew concerned when Ezra started to rub his forehead and a pained, pinched look came to his face. “Is your head hurting?”

Immediately, Ezra’s hand dropped to his lap and he started twisting his fingers again. “Little bit,” he whispered.

“I’ll let the nurse know and she can get you some medicine to make it feel better.” As he got up from the bed, Chris realized that he’d yet to call the office and knew the others were probably getting ready to come to the hospital themselves and see how Ezra was. In the condition he was in, that was probably the last thing that he needed. He could let the nurse know that Ezra needed something for pain and call the office. “I also need to make a phone call, so I need to go outside for a little while.”

“No,” Ezra shouted and made a grab for Chris’s wrist. “Don’t leave me, Mr. Chris.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I’m scared.”

Chris quickly sat back on the bed and grabbed Ezra’s shoulders. “Hey. It’s ok. I’m not going to leave. It’ll be a for just a little while then I’ll come right back. I promise.” Remembering how his son was when he was six and how things like ‘little while’ didn’t mean the same thing to a six-year-old that it does to an adult, he took off his watch. “Do you know how to tell time?”

“The big hand is minutes, and the little hand is hours,” Ezra confidently said.

“Right.” Chris took Ezra’s left wrist and put the watch on it. “Now I’m only going to be outside for fifteen minutes. See how the big hand is on the two? When it gets to the five, that means it’s been fifteen minutes. You think you’ll be ok for that long.”

Ezra examined the watch for a few seconds then nodded. “Ok…but you’ll be back when the big hand is on the five.”

“I will. I promise,” Chris said solemnly.

Reassured that Ezra would be ok while he was gone, Chris got up from the side of the bed and left the room. Once he was outside, he leaned against the wall, buried his face in his hands and let out a sigh. How did tell the others about this? How did he prepare them for this?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over three hours since Chris had left to go to the hospital. Since then, the remaining members of Team Seven had done their utmost to look busy even if they were having a hard time actually keeping busy. Several times, one of them made a move to follow Chris to the hospital, but one of the others had always pulled him back. 

They’d given up an hour ago trying to guess what was going on. Conjecture was getting them nowhere. It was just after 5:00 pm now, but none of them were making a move to leave for the day. At present, they were all sitting in silence willing a phone to ring. When a shrill ringing sound finally rent the air, they all jumped. 

“Tanner,” Vin said into his phone realizing it was his. He was quiet for a moment as he listened to the person on the other end. He then put the call on hold. “It’s Chris. He wants me to transfer the call into his office and for all of us to go in there.” 

“Did he say how Ezra is?” Buck asked as he got up from his desk. 

“No. He just said to go into his office.” Vin waited until the others were in Chris’s office, transferred the call, then joined them. He was closing the door just as Nathan put the call on speaker phone. “We’re all here, Chris.” 

Before Chris had a chance to say anything else, a chorus of “How’s Ezra?”, “Have you seen him?” “What’s going on?” came from everyone all at once. Chris could vaguely be heard trying to quiet them. Finally, Vin whistled to get everyone’s attention. “We best let him speak.” Once every had quieted and nodded, he said, “Go ahead, Chris.” 

There were a few moments of silence then they heard Chris take a deep breath. “It’s not good.” He paused waiting for someone to say something, but this time they all stayed silent. “Dr. Gorman went over all the tests they did. I didn’t understand a lot of it. What I did understand and do know is that he’s got amnesia. Not only that, but he thinks he’s six years old. That’s where his memories stop.” 

“What?” Buck exclaimed. “That’s just crazy.” 

“Yeah. I thought so, too. Dr. Gorman assures me it isn’t. He said the test results match up and put Ezra cognitively on the level of a six-year old. He said something about his gross and fine motor skills being about five or six years old.” He was quiet for a couple of seconds then took another deep breath. “I was with him a little while ago. If I wasn’t looking at a full-grown man, I would have sworn I was with a little kid.” 

Dumbfounded silence took over the room. Nathan eventually broke it. “Did Dr. Gorman say if it was permanent?” 

“He doesn’t know. He says it’s likely Ezra will regain his motor skills but the rest…he doesn’t know. Look, I know you guys probably want to come down here, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. He’s been trying to hide it, but he’s scared out of his wits…he even admitted it before I came out here. You all come down here and it’s just going to overwhelm him even more. I think he’ll be all right if just one of you come, but that’s it. We can see how he does and get the rest of you here slowly. Doc says he’s going to have to be here at least another week…could be longer.” 

The five men looked at each other. Finally, Buck asked, “Who do you think is the best one to come?” 

Chris thought about Ezra’s drawing. He didn’t hesitate when he said, “Josiah.” 

“Shouldn’t take me more than a half hour or so to get there,” Josiah said. 

“Yeah. Just call me when you get here, and I’ll meet you outside.” Chris sighed again and realized he’d been doing that a lot since speaking to Dr. Gorman. “I need to get back to him. I promised him I’d only be gone fifteen minutes and it’s almost that now.” 

“Keep us posted, Cowboy.” Vin said. 

“Yeah,” Chris agreed. There wasn’t a goodbye before he disconnected the phone. 

When the line went silent, Nathan leaned forward to hang up the line. 

“Damn it! This is my fault,” Buck bemoaned. 

“Stop it, Buck,” JD chastised. “If it’s your fault, then it’s mine, too…but it was just an accident. Just a stupid accident.” 

“We can sit here all day placing blame and feeling guilty, but that’s not going to help Ezra,” Josiah pointed out. “If it’s as bad as Chris is saying, Ezra is going to need all of us…and not just because of feeling guilty.” He pulled the door to Chris’s office open. “I’m going to go meet Chris at the hospital. I suggest the rest of you get on home. It sounds like we’re going to be in this for the long haul.” He didn’t wait for an answer before leaving the office. He grabbed his keys from his desk and was on his way to the elevator before the others moved. 

“Nathan?” Vin asked once Josiah had left. 

Nathan held up his hands and shook his head. “I don’t know. I just don’t know. We should probably do like Josiah says and go home right now. Maybe tomorrow I can talk to Dr. Gorman and find out more.” 

The other three morosely nodded and got up to follow Josiah’s suggestion. 

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7 M7 M7 

Once he’d hung up, Chris took a couple of minutes to compose himself. He’d made sure to make the call where he could see a clock while he talked. He still had a couple of minutes before his time was up. He was going to make sure he wasn’t late returning to Ezra’s room. Ezra might have an adult’s body but, right now, he had a child’s mind. He knew from the precious time he’d had with his son that a child’s trust could easily be lost if they thought you’d lied to them. He knew Ezra’s trust was tenuous at best right now and didn’t want to do anything to shake it. 

Putting a smile on his face, he pushed the door to the room open and walked. “Was I on time?” he asked. 

“Uh huh,” Ezra answered as he looked at the watch. 

“Good.” Chris pulled a chair close to the side of the bed and sat down. He looked at Ezra carefully. His face didn’t look quite so pinched with pain and he looked a bit sleepy. The table was no longer over the bed and head had been lowered somewhat. He’d probably been given a painkiller while Chris was out of the room. “Your head still hurting?” 

Ezra shook his head. “The nurse lady put something in here.” He held up his right arm and so the IV tubing jiggled. “I like that better than getting a needle. They hurt.” 

“Yeah. They do.” 

Before Chris could say anything else, the door to the room opened and hospital worker came in carrying a food tray. She put it on the over-bed table and slid it over Ezra’s lap. “Let the nurse know if you’d like something different,” she said with a smile before leaving the room. 

As she left, Nadia came in. “I see you’ve got dinner. Dr. Gorman wants you on a liquid diet for now. Do you want me to help or…”? She didn’t finish the question before Ezra spoke. 

“Mr. Chris can help. I want Mr. Chris to help me.” 

“I got it,” Chris said as he got up from the chair. 

“Ok. Just ring if you need anything,” Nadia said then left the room. 

“Let’s see what you’ve got,” Chris said as he started taking the covers off the dishes. The first one held broth. Based on the color, he guessed it was chicken. From the feel of the bowl, it was warm, but not too hot. He slid it closer to Ezra and handed him a spoon. “Why don’t you start with that and I’ll get the rest opened.” 

Ezra took the spoon and stirred it in the bowl. “There’s no noodles. I like noodles.” 

“You haven’t been able to eat for a while, so first you have to have liquid stuff.” 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why couldn’t I eat?” 

Chris groan inwardly. How did you explain unconsciousness and coma to someone on the level of a six-year-old? It didn’t help that Ezra was looking at him intently as if he had the answers to everything. “Well, you...uh...you’ve been asleep for a long time.” 

“Why did I have to sleep?” 

Chris hung his head and shook it slightly. He well remembered when Adam would go through a phase of asking ‘why’ to just about everything. “Because you hurt your head. It made you sleep for a while.” 

“So, I can’t have noodles because I hurt my head.” The way Ezra announced it made it seem like the most normal thing. 

“Something like that,” Chris agreed as he took the cover off the mug that was on the tray. “Coffee,” he said when he saw what it contained. It didn’t seem like a likely beverage to include for a child. 

“Yuck,” Ezra said with his nose wrinkling up. “Daddy let me taste his coffee. It was yucky. Mommy said it would stu...stu...stub my growth.” 

“Stunt,” Chris gently corrected. “It means you won’t grow very tall.” It pained him to hear Ezra describe one of his favorite beverages as ‘yucky’. It was just one more sign of the changes the head injury has wrought. Although, Chris thought, there could be something to what Maude had said. Ezra was one of the shorter members of the team and he did consume an inordinate amount of coffee. He put the cover back on the mug. “How about if I see if I can get you something else to drink.” 

Ezra nodded and held out his left wrist that Chris’s watch was still on. “How many?” 

It took a second for Chris to decipher what the question meant. “I won’t be gone long enough for you to count how many. I’m just going right outside the door. You’ll even be able to hear me. I promise,” he added when a look of worry came to Ezra’s eyes. He waited until he got another hesitant nod before grabbing the mug and getting up. 

Luckily, the nurses' station was right outside Ezra’s room and Nadia happened to be there. He held up the mug to her. “Coffee isn’t a favorite right now. Any way he can get something else to drink.” 

“They sent up a standard tray. I can grab some juice from the pantry for him. I can show you where it is, too, in case he wants something else later.” 

“Thanks. If you don’t mind, I’ll take the tour later. I promised him I wasn’t going far.” 

“No problem. I’ll be right in with it.” 

When Chris turned around and went back into the room, he saw Ezra clutching the soup spoon with an anxious, frightful look on his face. “Hey. I’m here. I didn’t go far,” he soothed. 

The anxious look didn’t disappear, and Ezra continued to clutch the spoon. “I spilled,” he said in a tremulous voice as he brushed at the hospital gown he wore. 

As he neared the bed, Chris was able to see a damp spot on the gown. “It’s ok.” He grabbed a napkin from the tray and blotted at the spot then tossed the napkin on the tray. “It’s no big deal,” he assured when he saw fear still in Ezra’s eyes. 

“But I spilled.” 

Chris could see tears gathering in the corner of Ezra’s eyes. So far, he’d been able to handle the changes in friend, but he was afraid this was pushing him too far. Seeing Ezra brought nearly to tears because he spilled a spoonful of soup really drove home the changes in the man. He never thought he’d have to draw on his experience as a father in order to deal with his enigmatic undercover agent and he had to resist the urge to walk out of the room and only come back when the world had been set to rights. 

He squeezed his eyes closed for just a second to gather himself. When he opened them, he pasted a smile on his face. “You didn’t do it on purpose, did you?” he asked as he took the spoon from Ezra’s grasp and lay it on the tray. 

Ezra shook his head slightly. The movement was enough to dislodge a tear that rolled down his cheek. 

Chris grabbed a tissue from the box on the cabinet by the bed and wiped the tear from Ezra’s cheek. “Then there’s nothing to be worried about. It was just an accident.” 

“Really?” Ezra asked all wide-eyed wonder now. 

The look and Ezra’s reaction were enough to make Chris wonder who in Ezra’s past had made spilling a little soup something worry over. “Really.” Sitting down once more, he probed gently. “Did someone get upset because you spilled something?” 

“Grandfather says only babies spill stuff.” All traces of his earlier fear disappeared from Ezra’s face replaced by a definite look of dislike. “I don’t like Grandfather. He said mean things about Daddy, and he made Mommy cry. I told him he wasn’t nice.” 

Chris had to put a hand over his mouth to cover the smile that wanted to break free. He could easily picture six-year-old Ezra speaking his mind and telling someone just what he thought of them since he so easily did it as an adult. “Lots of people spill stuff,” he said once he’d composed himself. “Doesn’t mean you’re a baby or not. And if your grandfather said mean things about your daddy and made your mommy cry, he’s probably wasn’t being very nice.” He picked up the spoon and handed it back. “Do you want more of your soup?” 

Ezra’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “It tastes yucky.” 

Again, Chris had cover a smile. This was the second time Ezra had described something as yucky. It was going to take some getting used to hearing him use that word. He picked up the cup of Jell-O and opened it. “How about this instead.” 

Ezra warily looked at the Jell-O. “I don’t like green Jell-O. It’s...” 

“Yucky,” Chris finished for him. It seemed as a child, Ezra had as discriminating a palate as he did as an adult. “So that’s a no on the soup and Jell-O.” Nadia came in at that point with a box of juice. 

“I hear someone wanted some juice,” she said brightly as she handed it to Chris. 

“Apple?” Ezra asked hopefully. 

“Of course,” Nadia answered as she looked at how much of his dinner tray he’d eaten. “Doesn’t look you’ve had much.” 

“Seems we have a case of the ‘yuckies’,” Chris answered. He put the straw in the juice box and handed it Ezra. “Don’t squeeze it,” he told him quickly remembering how Adam would do that so a fountain would come out the straw. “Don’t suppose there’s any other color Jell-O,” he asked Nadia. 

“I think we’ve got some different colors in the kitchen. What’s your favorite one?” 

“Red,” Ezra answered as he carefully put the juice box on the table without squeezing it. “And I like orange.” 

“I think we can find some red and orange Jell-O.” Nadia picked up the tray from the table. “How about I get rid of all this yucky stuff?” 

“Yes, please,” Ezra said very politely. 

“So, you like red Jell-O?” Chris asked although he knew the answer. This wasn’t the first time Ezra had refused to eat green Jell-O and had asked for red while in the hospital. It seemed like now he’d find out the why of that. As devastating as Ezra’s injury was, it was giving Chris insight into what made him the way he was. He did, however, feel a small bit of guilt at taking advantage of the situation.“Uh huh. That’s the kind Auntie Vera makes for me.” 

The shrill sound of his phone ringing prevented Chris from asking about Auntie Vera. A quick look at the screen showed him it was Josiah. “You here,” he asked without any pleasantries when he answered the phone. He listened as Josiah told him where he was. “Stay there and I’ll be right out,” he responded then hung up the phone. He caught Ezra looking at him curiously. “How’d you like to meet another friend,” he asked him. 

“I guess,” Ezra answered with a shrug. 

“He’s just outside your room. I need to talk to him for just a few minutes and then we’ll be right back in.” Trying to prevent Ezra from becoming anxious about being left alone again, he added, “I bet a big boy like you will be just find for a few minutes, won’t you?” He tried to hide his wince when he used the words ‘big boy’. 

“How many?” Ezra asked as he once more held out his wrist with the watch on it. 

“No more than five.” Chris then described what the hands on the watch would look like when five minutes had passed. As he got up to leave the room, he handed the juice box to Ezra. “Drink your juice while I’m gone.” When he went out in the hall, he saw Josiah leaning against the wall by the nurses’ station. 

“So,” Josiah asked as soon as he saw Chris. “How is he.” 

Chris led Josiah a short way up the hall where there was a bench against the wall. “Like I said on the phone, it’s not good,” he said as he sat. 

“He really thinks he’s six?” 

“Not only thinks it, he’s acting like it as well. He’s Ezra but...younger. I just wanted to prepare you before you go in there.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the drawing Ezra had done. “I wanted to show you this, too.” He handed it over to Josiah who unfolded it and looked at it in surprise. 

“I thought you said he didn’t remember anything past the age of six.” 

“He doesn’t. I asked if he knew the man he drew and he said it was just man.” Chris took back the drawing and put it back in his pocket. “I guess I hoped if he saw you, it might jog something in his mind.” 

“And if it doesn’t,” Josiah prompted. “Then what?” 

Chris got up from the bench, “Then I guess we keep dealing with this as best we can. “Just don’t be surprised by anything he says or does when you go in there.” 

“I learned a long time ago to never by surprised by what Ezra says and does.” 

“Keep that attitude and you might do better than me.” Chris led the way back to Ezra’s room. Just before opening the door, he made sure a smile was pasted on his face. “Am I on time?” he asked as he walked in and saw Ezra staring at the watch. 

“Uh huh,” Ezra answered as he looked up. He looked past Chris to Josiah and both men hoped they’d see recognition. Instead, there was only curiosity. “Who’s that?” 

Chris tried not to let his disappointment show. “This is Josiah Sanchez. He’s a friend of mine...and yours, too.” 

“Hello, Ezra,” Josiah said as he moved closer to the bed. “How are you feeling?” 

Ezra shrugged one shoulder. He shyly looked at Josiah and then put his head down looking at his hands in his lap. 

The two older men exchanged looks. Chris sat on the side of the bed again. He lightly rested his hand over Ezra’s, so he’d stop twisting his fingers together, then put his hand under his chin to tilt his head up. “He’s not going to hurt you.” 

“Chris was telling me you like to draw,” Josiah said trying to draw the younger man out. 

“Uh huh,” Ezra agreed. He looked over to Josiah and then back to Chris who nodded at him in encouragement. “I like to color but I don’t have any crayons. I got a big box at home. It’s got 64 colors.” 

“That’s a lot of colors,” Josiah agreed. He shifted nervously. Although he’d told Chris there wasn’t much Ezra could say or do that would surprise him, he was uncomfortable dealing with Ezra’s child-like demeanor. 

“I bet we can probably find you some crayons...maybe even some coloring books,” Chris added. Whether it was his experience at being a father or because he’d now been with Ezra several hours, he was having an easier time responding to Ezra...or at least he was doing a better job of hiding any discomfort. 

“Really?” Ezra asked unable to contain his excitement. “When?” 

Chris laughed at how Ezra perked up. “Probably not until tomorrow, buddy. Someone needs to go to a store and get some first.” 

“Do you have a favorite color,” Josiah asked. 

“Uh huh. I like green. There’s lots of different green crayons. Mommy says they’re like my eyes. Are there crayons like your eyes, Mr. San...San...Sanchez?” 

Josiah smiled and shook his head slightly. As discomforting as it was to see Ezra like this, there was also something endearing about it as well. “The blue crayons are like my eyes...and you can call me Josiah. You don’t have to call me Mr. Sanchez.” 

At the suggestion, Ezra rolled his eyes. It was something he often did when hearing an outlandish idea. For the split second, it was like nothing was wrong with him, but that quickly vanished when he spoke. “It’s against the rules.” 

“Rules?” 

“Ezra’s daddy told him it’s not polite for him to call grownups by their first name.” 

“Ah...I see. Well, we don’t want him to break any rules. Mr. Sanchez is too formal, though. So, what shall you call me?” 

“Mr. Joes,” Ezra suggested shortening Josiah’s first name. 

“Josiah,” Chris corrected without even thinking about it. It was becoming rote now for him to correct Ezra’s mispronunciations without giving it much thought. 

“I think I kinda like Mr. Joes. Sounds kinda special.” Josiah interjected then smiled at Ezra and winked. 

Ezra held out his left arm so Josiah could see Chris’s watch. “Mr. Chris gave me this. The big hand is minutes and the little hands hours.” 

Chris almost groaned when he heard what Ezra said as he realized that he’d never made it clear he was loaning the watch. In Ezra’s child-like understanding, he’d been given it and it was now his. He thought about clarifying that point, but quickly changed his mind not wanting to be the cause of disappointment. Ezra was already confused and afraid – even if he didn’t seem so at the moment – without adding disappointment on top. He’d have to find a way later to get the watch back. 

“Well, that was nice of Mr. Chris. It looks really good on you.” 

Ezra beamed at the attention he was receiving. It seemed he was quickly getting over his shyness. Josiah, likewise, was getting over his discomfort. It seemed like the perfect time for Chris to step out for a little while. “You fellas wouldn’t mind if went downstairs to the coffee shop and get some dinner, would you?” 

“Will you come back?” Ezra asked. A note of worry crept into his voice. 

“I will and I bet Mr. Joes will stay here with you until I do.” 

Ezra looked at Josiah expectantly. 

“Ezra and I have a lot of catching up to do,” Josiah said. “You go get something to eat and we’ll just have a nice chat.” 

“Ok, then.” Chris waited a second to see if Ezra would ask him to show him how long on the watch he’d be gone. When he didn’t, he moved toward the door. “I’ll see you guys in a little while.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chris wolfed down the sandwich he got at the coffee shop in the hotel lobby. He had no idea how Ezra would react if left for too long even if Josiah was with him. In the few short hours he’d been with him, Chris had quickly noticed how attached the younger man had become to him and he’d quickly felt a growing responsibility to him. 

He was hurrying to the elevator to go back when he passed the hospital gift shop and detoured in there to see what they had in the way of crayons or coloring books. Ezra certainly hadn’t made any attempt to hide his desire for crayons. As Chris went into the store, he thought about how, normally, Ezra had no problems hiding his thoughts and wishes from the rest. Apparently, that was a trait he learned later in life. 

The store was small, and it didn’t take long for him to determine it didn’t carry any crayons or coloring books. He’d have to make a stop on the way home tonight or on the way back to the hospital tomorrow morning to pick up some. There was no doubt in his mind he’d be spending a lot of time at the hospital over the next several days. He made a mental not to talk to Judge Travis about that. Hopefully, one of the others had called to let him know Ezra was awake. 

He was just walking out when a stuffed lop-eared rabbit by the cash register caught his eyes. It had comically large feet and long, soft fur, but it was the big, green plastic eyes that made him stop. They were so like Ezra’s eyes. Impulsively, he picked up the bunny and put it down on the counter then pulled out his wallet. He didn’t give a thought to the cost as he handed over his credit card and then took the small, blue shopping bag with the bunny. 

When he reached Ezra’s room, he could hear muffled sounds coming through the closed door. When he pushed the door open slightly, the sound resolved into laughter and he paused for just a moment. He was used to a reserved chuckle from Ezra from time to time or a sarcastic snicker. This, however, was a full bellied laugh and the joyous sound caught him by surprise. It also saddened him as he wondered what it was that had changed Ezra so dramatically that a simple laugh could catch him off guard. 

Pushing the door completely open, he stepped in and put his thoughts from his mind. “What’s so funny,” he asked with a smile. Ezra was still laughing, and he found the sound contagious. 

“Mr. Joes was telling me a story,” Ezra said. His laughter trailed off but there was still a broad smile on his face. 

“Sounds like a good one.” Chris looked between Ezra and Josiah. “So, do I get to hear this funny story.” 

“Now, Chris. You know sometimes you just have to be there to appreciate a good funny story,” Josiah said. The smile on his face matched Ezra’s. 

“Uh huh.” Again, Chris looked between the two getting a feeling they were up to something, but he decided to let it go. Whatever it was, it was worth it to hear Ezra laughing so hard. “So, who’d like a surprise,” he asked as he held the bag up.” 

“I think I’m too old for surprises,” Josiah said and winked in Ezra’s direction. “I think we should let Ezra here handle that. Think you’re up to it.” 

If possible, Ezra’s smile got wider. “Uh huh,” he agreed as he eyed the bag Chris was holding. “I like surprises.” 

“I just bet you do,” Chris agreed as he put the bag in his lap. 

Eagerly, Ezra reached in and pulled out the stuffed rabbit. “It’s a bunny,” he said gleefully. “Is he for me.” 

“If you want him. I thought he might make a good friend for you.” 

“Yes, please,” Ezra said as he nodded his head up and down. He held the bunny’s ears up straight, then let them go so they fell back down. “He’s got really long ears and they’re floppy. Can I call him Floppy?” 

“You can call him whatever you want, buddy. He’s yours.” 

“Then his name’s Floppy.” Ezra held the rabbit out to Josiah. “Look, Mr. Joes. Mr. Chris got me a bunny. His name’s Floppy.” 

“He looks like a friendly bunny. And look, his eyes are even green like yours,” Josiah said as he pointed to the plastic eyes. 

“That’s what made me think you’d like him,” Chris agreed. He was unprepared when Ezra held out his arms to him and leaned in his direction, but quickly covered his surprise and leaned in to accept the embrace. 

“Thank you, Mr. Chris.” When Ezra leaned back from the hug, he tried to hold back a yawn. 

“Looks like someone’s getting tired. Josiah got up from the chair he was sitting on. “I think it’s time for me to go.” 

“I’m not tired,” Ezra denied just as another yawn nearly unhinged his jaw. 

“If you’re not, I bet Floppy is,” Chris said then moved the table that was still over the bed out of the way. 

“But I don’t want you to go.” 

Josiah and Chris traded looks. Chris had been afraid of this happening. He put the guardrail on the side of the bed down and sat. “I know you don’t but it’s getting late. Mr. Joes will come back tomorrow and there are some other friends who want to come see you, too. I’ll stay with you a little while longer, ok?” 

Ezra hugged Floppy against his side and started to wrap one of the long ears around his finger. “Will you come back?” he asked Josiah without looking at him. 

“Of course, I will,” Josiah reassured him. “You couldn’t keep me away.” 

“Ok,” Ezra finally said then held his arms out in Josiah’s direction in a silent request for a hug. 

“You have a good night,” Josiah said as he gave him the requested hug and patted him on the back. Once Ezra let him go, he stepped back from the bed. “You coming into the office tomorrow?” he asked Chris. 

“I need to talk with Travis. I’m just not sure what time I’ll be in.” 

“Then I’ll see you some time tomorrow.” Josiah tilted his head toward the door silently communicating to Chris he’d wait for him in the hall. Chris nodded slightly to indicate he understood. 

Once Josiah had left, Chris got up from the bed and started smoothing the covers in place then snapped the rail back in place. As he did, there was a PA announcement that visiting hours would end in fifteen minutes. “That means I have to go,” he explained to Ezra. 

Ezra grabbed at Chris’s wrist, holding tight. “But I don’t want you to.” 

Gently, Chris broke free from the hold Ezra had on him. “I know you don’t, buddy, but it’s the rules. We need to follow the rules.” He took hold of Ezra’s left wrist and tilted the watch so they could both see it. “I’ll be back when the big hand is on the twelve and the little hand is on the nine.” Realizing it was still before 9:00 pm, he added, “And the sun will be out...and you’ll have slept.” He made sure the stuffed rabbit was tucked close to Ezra’s side. “Floppy’ll be here to keep you company.” 

“You promise.” Ezra yawned again and knuckled his eyes. “I’m tired,” he murmured. 

“I promise,” Chris reassured him. “And I know you’re tired. That’s why it’s time for me to leave.” He again smoothed the covers in place. “Close your eyes, now. Before you know it, it’ll be morning.” 

It didn’t take long before Ezra’s breathing evened out to a sleeping cadence. Truthfully, Chris was surprised that he’d stayed awake as long as he had. Dr. Gorman had warned him that he’d probably sleep a lot over the next few days. “Good night, Ezra,” he whispered then turned away from the bed. He hesitated just a second or two more then went outside where Josiah was waiting for him. 

“How are you doing?” Josiah asked as soon as the door closed behind Chris. 

“How am I doing?” Chris led the way to the elevator. “In case you forgot, Josiah, I’m not the one who’s had my brain scrambled.” 

They reached the elevator and Josiah pushed the button to call it. “No. You’re just the one who’s had to make all the decisions and you’re the one he’s quickly grown attached to.” 

Chris scrubbed his hand through his hair the rubbed at the back of his neck. “I know Gorman talked about brain damage but this...I didn’t expect this. Damn it, Josiah! He’s so...” he trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence. 

The elevator doors opened, and the two men stepped in. “Vulnerable,” Josiah suggested once the doors had closed.” 

“Yeah. Vulnerable,” Chris agreed. “When the hell has Ezra ever been vulnerable?” 

“I think Ezra’s always been a lot more vulnerable than he ever wanted to let on. He’s tight-lipped about a lot of his past but he’s never kept it a secret he was bounced around a lot when he was a kid. I’ve got the feeling he’s always looked for a place to belong...to be accepted for who he is. I think we gave that to him, but it never erased his past.” 

“Until now,” Chris muttered. 

The elevator arrived at the lobby and the two men walked out. “That brings me back to my original question,” Josiah said as they walked out of the hospital to the parking lot. “How are you dealing with this. I was only here for a little while. You’ve been with him almost the whole day.” 

“I don’t know,” Chris said throwing his hands up in the air. “I haven’t thought about that much. I was just trying to get him to feel safe.” 

“I think you’ve done that.” They’d arrived at Chris’s pickup. 

“Have I?” Chris asked. In a seeming change of subject, he asked, “Did you know he graduated summa cum laude from both his undergrad and MBA programs at MIT?” 

Josiah raised his eyebrows in surprise at the news. “I knew he went to MIT. He’s never really talked about his grades. I guess I always assumed he did well.” 

“That’s an understatement. He also scored 140 on an IQ test.” 

“That would mean he’s...” Josiah started to say only to be cut off by Chris. 

“Gifted. Yeah, I know. There’s a lot of great little nuggets in his personnel file he’s chosen not to share. If I hadn’t seen it, I wouldn’t even know.” He sighed and leaned back against the truck bumper. “And now he can’t even tell time. And he keeps asking for his mother, but who the hell knows where she is...or if she’d even bother to come.” Chris turned, unlocked the driver’s side door and yanked it open. “There isn’t a damned thing about any of this that’s ok and all we can do is try to put the pieces back together again.” 

“Chris,” Josiah said but trailed off when Chris held his hand up. 

“Just don’t.” He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “I’m going to come by here tomorrow morning before I head into the office. I told him I’d be back by 9:00. Let the other guys know what’s going on as best you can and let Travis know I’ll be by to see him tomorrow afternoon.” 

Josiah squeezed Chris on the shoulder comfortingly. “We’ll get through this...and we’ll get him through this. You just need to have faith.” 

“Yeah...faith.” Chris got in the truck and pulled the door closed. He was convinced that any faith he had had been burned in the fire that took Sara and Adam. How he was going to find any to get through this, he had no idea. It was too late for second thoughts, though. Long before this day had come, he’d made the choice to be responsible for Ezra if anything happened when he’d agreed to being his power of attorney. But who knew that would end up being needed?


	4. Chapter 4

It was exactly ten minutes to nine when Chris strode through the front doors of the hospital. Even if the elevator were slow, he knew he’d still get to Ezra’s room before the promised time of 9:00 am. Since he hadn’t heard anything since he’d left the hospital last night, he assumed Ezra had had a good night.

He strode to the elevator and only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened. As he got in, he checked the contents of the bag he carried. On the way home last night, he stopped off at Walmart and picked up a box of crayons, markers, colored pencils, some coloring books, and a drawing pad. He hoped it would be enough to keep Ezra amused for the time he had to remain in the hospital.

When he got off the elevator on Ezra’s floor, he saw food carts lining the walls and wondered what his friend had been served for breakfast…and how bad it was. “Good morning,” he called out as he pushed open the room door and stepped in. “I’m right on…” His voice trailed off when he got a look at Ezra. “What the hell?” he said instead as he quickly covered the short distance to the bed. He dropped the bag on a chair and scooped Floppy up from where he’d fallen to the floor.

Soft restraints circled both of Ezra’s wrists. The ends were attached to the bed rails giving him very little movement of his hands. The covers were twisted and pushed down to his waist. Tears tracked down both of Ezra’s cheeks. “Mr. Chris,” he called out and tugged unsuccessfully at the restraints.

“Who did this to you?” Chris demanded as he started to remove the restraints from his friend.

“The lady,” Ezra sniffled as his tears started anew. Once both restraints were removed, he nearly launched himself into Chris’s arms. “She tied me, and Floppy fell, and she took the clock.”

“Ok,” Chris soothed trying to calm the scared man. “You’re ok. You’re ok.” Once Ezra had calmed down somewhat, he settled him back against the pillow. He grabbed some tissues and blotted the tears from his face. He noticed his watch was no longer on Ezra’s wrist. “Shhh. I need you to calm down so you can tell me what happened.” He grabbed Floppy from where he’d put him on the edge of the bed and handed him to Ezra who immediately hugged him to his chest. “What happened?”

“The lady said I couldn’t keep your clock ‘cause I had to sleep. I told her I needed it so I’d know when it was time for you to come back, but she took it. Then she put the things on me and tied me and I couldn’t move, and Floppy fell, and she wouldn’t pick him up.” He wiped the renewed tears from his eyes. “Am I bad boy, Mr. Chris?”

“No, you’re not a bad boy,” Chris quickly answered. “No one should tie you up.” Ezra’s story seemed to have some holes in it, but he firmly felt there could be no reason to have restrained him. He was going to get to the bottom of this. “I need to find out who did this and why.” He grabbed another tissue to dry the tears from his friend’s cheeks again. “Can you be brave and stay here for a little while by yourself while I go do that?”

“Yes, Mr. Chris,” Ezra whispered as he hugged Floppy closer.

“I won’t be long.” Chris’s eyes caught the bag he’d brought in with him. “And I’ve got a surprise for you when I come back.” That seemed to brighten Ezra up a little.

As he walked by the bed table where Ezra’s breakfast had been left, he stopped to open the lid to see what was inside. The bowl of oatmeal was cold and had, presumably, been sitting for a while. The knowledge that not only had Ezra been restrained, but that his breakfast had been left out of his reach and no one had bothered to help him with it angered Chris even more. As he left the room and headed for the nurses’ station, he was a man on a mission.

The nursing staff was changing shift and there was a mix of the night nurses, who Chris wasn’t familiar with, and the day nurses, who he was familiar with. He caught sight of Nadia and waved her over. “Who tied him up?” he demanded.

Nadia blinked in confusion. “Ezra? He’s tied up?”

“Not anymore.” Chris dropped one of the restraints that he’d brought out with him on the desk. “These were on him when I walked in. I want to know who did it?”

“I’m just getting on shift. I haven’t been in to see him yet,” Nadia said. She pulled up a copy of Ezra’s chart on the computer at the desk. “Linda was his nurse last night. Hang on a second.” He looked around the area and called an older woman over. “Linda, this is Mr. Larabee. He’s Ezra Standish’s medical proxy.” She picked up the restraint and showed it to the other woman. “He said he found him in these this morning.”

Linda looked Chris up and down and shrugged slightly. “Mr. Standish was combative last night.”

Immediately, Chris did not like the woman and her dismissiveness. “What do you mean combative and why wasn’t I called?”

“I attempted to remove the watch he had on and he got upset. Kept saying something about needing to know when Mr. Chris was coming and carrying on. He tried to push me several times and was becoming hysterical. Then he attempted to get out of bed because of a stuffed animal.” Again, she shrugged. “It was the only way to keep him quiet. He’s not the only patient on this floor and what does a grown man need a stuffed animal for? He was perfectly fine the rest of the night.”

“He was…Lady, did you even read his chart? That ‘grown man’ can’t remember past six. He wasn’t fine. From the looks of it, he spent the rest of the night crying but was probably too afraid to call for anyone after you tied him up.”

“Mr. Larabee,” Nadia said as he rested a hand on Chris’s wrist.

“Sorry,” Chris mumbled realizing he was getting a little too loud. “I want to know how you didn’t know his condition and how you can just leave him that way all night? No one even bothered to help him with his breakfast. It’s across the room from him.”

“Someone would have been in eventually. We are in the middle of shift change,” Linda said with no remorse.

“When? His food is stone cold. And where the hell did you put the watch you took from him?”

“If you have a problem with the care I’ve given him, I suggest you take it up with the nursing supervisor. And you’ll find the watch in the drawer of the bedside table.”

Chris stared slack jawed as the woman walked away from his without saying anything else. It was only Nadia’s hand on his arm that stopped him from going after her. “I don’t want her near him again,” he finally said.

“I can let the nursing supervisor know what happened,” Nadia offered. “He shouldn’t have been treated that way. Why don’t you go back in with him? I’ll have another breakfast tray brought up for him.”

Chris was still staring after the departing Linda. “Yeah,” he finally said not wanting to leave Ezra for too long. “I also want to speak to the nursing supervisor. Like I said, I don’t want her near him again.”

“I’ll made a notation in his chart.”

“Thanks.”

When Chris pushed open the door to Ezra’s room, he expected to find him anxiously waiting for him. Instead, Ezra was vacantly staring in the general direction of the door while rubbing Floppy’s ear between his thumb and forefinger. He didn’t react to Chris’s entrance.

“Miss me?” Chris asked as he approached the bed. Instead of an answer, Ezra kept staring. “Hey. Ezra,” Chris said as he lightly touched his wrist. “You ok? Ezra?”

A second or two later, Ezra blinked and turned to look at Chris. “Mr. Chris!” He said happily. “I was waiting for you to come back.”

Chris’s brow knit in confusion. He could almost swear that for a few seconds, Ezra wasn’t even aware he’d come back in the room. “I’m back,” he agreed. He made a mental to note to mention what had happed just in case it meant anything.

“Do I have to get tied up again?” the younger man asked worriedly as he looked down and away.

Using his index finger under Ezra’s chin to tip his face up, Chris shook his head. “No. I’ve made sure that that’s not going to happen again. The lady who did that to you won’t be coming back in here. You don’t have to worry.”

“Ok,” Ezra agreed. “She made me scared. She said only babies cry. I’m not a baby.” He crossed his arms over his chest, a stubborn look on his face. If it weren’t for the stuffed bunny, Chris would have believed it was any time he and Ezra had disagreed.

“You’re not a baby and she’s wrong. Even adults cry when they’re sad or upset,” Chris reassured.

“Really?”

“Really.” Chris reached for the bag he’d brought in. “So, do you want to see your surprise?”

“Uh huh,” Ezra answered as he nodded.

For just a second Chris had hoped...expected...to get one of Ezra’s usual sarcastic answers. He pasted a smile on his face at the quick affirmative and tried to hide his disappointment. “Let’s see what we’ve got,” he said as cheerfully as possible. He pulled the first item out of the bag and handed it Ezra.

“Crayons,” Ezra said happily. He flipped the box open so he could see the colors. “Wow! There’s lots of them.” He looked up at Chris with a broad smile on his face. “I only have 64 at home. This is lots more.”

“There’s 96,” Chris said as he pointed to the number on the box.

“Lots and lots more,” Ezra said in wonder.

“That’s not all I got you.” He pulled out two more bright yellow and green Crayola boxes and handed those to Ezra as well. “There are 50 different color markers and 100 colored pencils.” He had to hold back a laugh when he saw how wide Ezra’s eyes got then reached in the bag again. “And you need something to do with all of those so here’s some coloring books and some paper you can draw on.” He added the books and paper to the pile on Ezra lap.

“It’s trains,” Ezra said enthusiastically when he saw the top coloring book. “I like trains.” He looked at his bounty in wide-eyed wonder then held out his arms for a hug. “Thank you, Mr. Chris. You’re the best” he said happily as he squeezed his arms around Chris’s neck.

“You’re welcome.” This time Chris didn’t hold back a laugh even if it did feel like he was being strangled. It seemed Ezra didn’t quite recognize his own strength yet. Once he was released, he picked up the coloring book with the trains and flipped through it. “So, you like trains, huh?”

“Uh uh.” Ezra happily investigated the many crayon colors. “What’s this one called,” he asked as he held up a bright, orangey-colored crayon.

Again, Chris had to hide his disappointment and sadness as he was reminded of the skills Ezra had lost. He’d always been a voracious reader. Now, he needed help to read the color on a crayon. He took the crayon and held it so they could both see the label. “Let’s see. This one is macaroni and cheese.” As he said the name, he ran his finger under the words.

Ezra giggled at the name. “That’s a silly name for a crayon.”

“Sounds more like you should eat it,” Chris agreed as the room door opened and Nadia came in with a tray. “Speaking of eating, looks like you’ve got another breakfast tray.” He rushed over to pick up the old tray off the table so Nadia could set the new one down.

“Hi Nurse Nadia,” Ezra greeted her. He held up the box of crayons so she could see. “Mr. Chris brought me lots of stuff to draw and color.”

“That sure is a lot of stuff,” Nadia agreed. Once she’d set the tray down, she took the old one from Chris. “Did you leave anything in the store?” she asked him with a laugh.

  
“I wanted to make sure he’d be occupied. Trust me. You’ll be thanking me. He handed the old breakfast tray over then went back to Ezra and started picking up the books and art supplies to put in the bag. “After you eat, you can color,” he said when he saw the look of distress on the other man’s face. “You must be getting hungry.”

“I hear if you do a good job with breakfast, there just might be hamburgers for lunch,” Nadia added on.

“I like hamburgers, but I don’t like hot dogs,” Ezra declared. It was something Chris had no trouble believing. When the team had had cookouts together, he’d seen Ezra eat nearly his weight in hamburgers. However, give him a hot dog and he acted like you gave him poison. It was interesting to know that that was a dislike that had started early. Or, he hoped, maybe it was a sign that the memory loss wasn’t permanent.

Chris set the bag with the art supplies aside and rolled the table with the breakfast tray over the bed. “Let’s see what you’ve got.” He opened the first bowl. As with the earlier tray, it also had oatmeal. “Oatmeal. Mmmm. I know you like that.” Whenever they’d had cause to eat breakfast together, it was the one thing Ezra generally opted for.

“Yuck. Oatmeal’s mushy. I like Froot Loops and Apple Jacks,” Ezra stated wrinkling his nose at the oatmeal.

Chris was caught off guard. Sugary cereals were the last thing he’d ever seen Ezra opt for as a breakfast cereal. “Maybe tomorrow,” he finally said. “Today, you need to eat the oatmeal.” He handed the spoon to Ezra and pushed the bowl closer to him. He finished taking the covers off the rest of the breakfast dishes to reveal some toast and a glass of apple juice along with a carton of milk.

“If he needs anything else, just ring and someone will be in,” Nadia said as she started to leave.

“Thanks,” Chris said. Making sure Ezra was eating the oatmeal, he hurried over to the door. “I had a question. When I came in the room earlier, he looked like he was just staring off into space and didn’t react when I called his name. I wasn’t sure if it was something to be worried about.”

Nadia looked past Chris to Ezra eating, then asked, “Was he like that long?”

“No,” Chris said with a shake of his head. “Only a couple of seconds, but he seemed surprised when he noticed me. It was like he hadn’t seen me walk in.”

“It could be nothing,” Nadia assured him. “But I’ll make a notation of it and let Dr. Gorman know when he comes by for rounds this morning.”

“Thanks. Like I said, I wasn’t sure if was something to worry about. Do you know what time Dr. Gorman will be by?”

Nadia checked her watch. “I’d say any time in the next two hours.”

Chris looked at his watch to see what time it was. He’d asked Josiah to convey to Judge Travis he’d be by to see him that afternoon. If he had to wait two hours for the doctor to come by, he’d be cutting it close. Still, he wanted to talk with the doctor in person. “Is there any chance he could be by sooner. I’d like to talk with him, but I also need to get into the office today.”

“No promises, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks.” Chris turned back to Ezra when he heard a softly uttered, ‘uh oh.’ “I better see what he’s doing.”

“I dropped the toast,” Ezra said when Chris was by him.

“I can see that.” Chris picked up the piece of toast that had landed butter-side down on the sheet. He grabbed a napkin to wipe up as much of the butter as he could. “There. All clean.” He used the napkin and wiped off the butter that was on Ezra’s chin then handed him the other piece. “Try putting it in your mouth instead of just licking the butter off.”

Ezra took a small bite of the toast. “The butter’s the best part,” he said between chews.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” came out of Chris without him even thinking.

Ezra quickly looked up at the reprimand. He swallowed what was in his mouth with a nearly audible gulp. “Yes, sir,” he mumbled then looked away.

Almost immediately, Chris felt like a heel. He’d seen a look of shock and something almost like fear in Ezra’s eyes when he’d looked at him. It was the last thing he wanted to do. So far, Ezra had been very trusting of him. He didn’t want to do anything to lose that trust. “I’m not upset with you.”

A quick sideways glance from Ezra revealed that the wariness in his eyes hadn’t lessened. He reached for the glass of apple juice with a shaky hand. All of his exuberance of just a short time ago seemed to have vanished. He finished the glass of juice then put it back on the tray and pushed it away slightly. “I’m all done.” He picked up the stuffed bunny and started wrapping one the ears around his finger.

For just a second, Chris was tempted to tell him to eat a bit more, but quicky decided that wasn’t a helpful track to take right now. Instead, he pushed the table out of the way so he could sit on the side of the bed. “Hey, look at me,” he said softly. When Ezra kept looking down after the request, he tilted his chin up with his curled index finger. “What’s going on? Talk to me.”

Ezra shook his head slightly. “You’re mad at me.”

“I’m not. I told you, I’m not upset.”

For a few seconds, Ezra just looked at Chris. To Chris, it felt like he was measuring the truthfulness of his words. “Grandfather gets mad if I forget and talk when I’m eating. He makes me go to my room, but my room isn’t here.”

“Your grandfather’s a real piece of work.” When Ezra looked at him in confusion, Chris waved off his observation. “Forget it.” He pulled in a deep breath. “I used to tell my little boy all the time not to talk with his mouth full. It didn’t mean I was angry with him. It was just to help him learn.”

“To be polite,” Ezra both stated and asked.

“Yeah. To be polite,” Chris agreed. “So, no hard feelings.”

Ezra shook his head. “No. I like you better than Grandfather.”

“I’m sure your grandfather tried to do his best.” Honestly, Chris wasn’t so sure of that. If he didn’t know the man had passed away several years ago, he’d probably go find him and have a little talk with him about what the expectations of a six-year-old should be. The more he heard about him, the more he got the feeling that he expected Ezra to act like a miniature adult no matter what age he was. If Ezra spent much time as a child with him, that could do a lot to explain how Ezra had ended up so reserved and proper. He got up from the side of the bed and slid the table with the breakfast tray back. “Now, you need to eat a bit more of this.”

Ezra picked up the spoon and poked it in the oatmeal a few times. “But it doesn’t taste good.” He spooned some up and pushed it in Chris’s direction. “See.”

Hoping to humor the other man, Chris took the spoon and ate the oatmeal on it. He’d been planning on telling Ezra it tasted good no matter what. He wasn’t prepared for quite how bad it actually was and couldn’t stop wrinkling his face in disgust. He had to force himself to swallow it. “You’re right. That is pretty bad. They must have used cardboard to make it.”

“It’s yucky,” Ezra agreed.

Although it wasn’t the first time Ezra had used the ‘yucky’ to describe the food he was given, it still hurt Chris every time he heard it. It was such a glaring sign of all that Ezra had lost. ‘Yucky’ was not a word Chris ever thought was in his vocabulary and a part of him still expected him to say something closer to the food not agreeing with his palate. He wondered if Ezra would ever be able to regain what he’d lost. He forced a smile to his face so the other man wouldn’t guess at his thoughts. “I’ll see if I can get you something else.”

“Pancakes?” Ezra asked with a hopeful look on his face. He held up the stuffed bunny so it was nearly nose to nose with Chris. “Floppy told me he likes pancakes.”

Chris pushed Floppy out of the way so he could see Ezra’s face. “He does, huh? I seem to remember you being quite fond of them as well.” He could attest to the fact that, as with hamburgers, Ezra could eat his weight in pancakes if he put his mind to it...the more syrup dripping from them, the better.

Ezra’s brow creased in confusion. “How come you know I like pancakes?”

It was an innocent question but, again, it reminded Chris of all the memories Ezra had lost. “I told you yesterday. You’re my friend.”

“From before I hurt my head.” Ezra rubbed his forehead lightly. “Sometimes it gets mixed up and my head hurts.”

“I know, buddy, but you’re getting better. We just have to give it time.” What Chris left unspoken was that he fervently hoped in that time Ezra would regain his memories and it would be as if nothing had happened. “Is your head hurting now?”

“Just a little,” Ezra responded with a shrug. “It keeps hurting a little bit.”

“We’ll let the doctor know when he comes to see you.”

As if conjured by Chris’s words, there was a light knock on the door and Dr. Gorman came in. “How’s my best patient doing this morning?” he asked cheerfully.

“I think he means you,” Chris said sotto voce earning a little giggle from Ezra.

“I’m ok,” Ezra answered shyly as he looked between Dr. Gorman and Chris.

“He said he’s had a little bit of a headache,” Chris added on.

“That might happen on and off for a while because of the injury. I’ve left orders that he can have something for pain.” He moved to the side of the bed opposite Chris. “I just need to check a few things, Ezra.” When he saw Ezra nervously look over to Chris, he assured, “Nothing that’s going to hurt. I promise.”

“Ok,” Ezra agreed although he took a tight hold on Floppy and reached his other hand out to Chris.

“It’s going to be ok. I’m right here,” Chris soothed with a quick squeeze of his hand.

The doctor held up a penlight so Ezra could see it. “I’m going to use this to look in your eyes. It may be bright, but it will only be for a moment or two.” Once Ezra nodded his agreement. Dr. Gorman turned on the penlight and used it to check Ezra’s pupillary response. “Good,” he said once he was done. He put the penlight back in his pocket then held up his index finger. “I’m going to move my finger and I want you to follow it with just your eyes,” he explained. He moved his finger to his left and Ezra promptly turned his head to follow. “No. Just your eyes,” the doctor reiterated.

“You need to keep your head still,” Chris added.

“Sorry,” Ezra mumbled. It took two more tries before he finally understood what he was supposed to do.

“Good,” Dr. Gorman said as he put his finger down. He then held out both of his hands. “I want you to take both of my hands and squeeze them as hard as you can.”

Tentatively, Ezra let go of Chris’s hand and transferred his grip to the doctor’s. At both the doctor’s and Chris’s urging, he squeezed as hard as he could.

“Good,” Dr. Gorman praised him. “That’s a nice strong squeeze.” He did several more neurological checks. Each time, Ezra would look to Chris for assurance before doing whatever the doctor had asked. When he was done with the neuro checks, he made some notes in Ezra’s file then asked him a few more questions about how he was generally feeling. “How’s your appetite?” he asked when he saw the nearly full breakfast tray.

“He means are you hungry,” Chris translated when Ezra looked at him in question.

“I’m hungry but that all tastes yucky. Mr. Chris said it tastes like cardboard. I want pancakes.”

The doctor and Chris both laughed at Ezra’s honesty. “I think we can probably get you some pancakes.” He leaned in closer to Ezra. “You’re right. That all does taste yucky,” he agreed in a stage whisper.

“So, what’s next,” Chris asked. “You mentioned more tests yesterday.”

“I’d like to get some additional imaging done. I’m scheduling him for a CT scan and MRI today. Nadia also mentioned the worry you had earlier. I’d like to do an EEG just to rule a few things out.”

Chris saw a growing look of worry on Ezra’s face. He grabbed one of the coloring books from the bag and the box of crayons and handed them to him. “I need to talk with the doctor for a few minutes. Can you color me a picture while we go outside and do that?”

“Ok,” Ezra warily answered as he took the book and crayons.

“Don’t look so worried,” Chris said trying to calm him. “It’s nothing you have to worry about. I just need to ask a few questions, that’s all.” Seeing the uneasiness persisting, he asked, “Have I lied to you yet?”

“No.” Ezra answered and then opened the book. “I’ll color you the best picture. I’ll even stay in the lines.”

“All you have to do is your best,” Chris reassured then tilted his head in the direction of the door indicating to Dr. Gorman that he wanted to speak with him out of Ezra’s hearing. “I didn’t want to get him upset,” he explained once they were in the hallway.

“Completely understandable. I’m going to guess you’d like to know what I want to rule out?”

“Yeah. That and I’ve got a couple of other questions.”

“Fair enough. From what you described to Nadia, it sounds as if Ezra may have had what’s called an absence seizure. Considering the type of injury he suffered and the fact that he did have a tonic-clonic seizure before surgery, it wouldn’t be unexpected. An EEG will help make a determination.”

“So, he could be having seizures,” Chris clarified. He’d expected that Ezra’s condition would improve, not that it would worsen.

“Right now, I can’t say without the additional testing. It’s just a possibility.”

Chris pulled in a breath and let it out slowly. This was one more hurdle they’d have to somehow get over. “Ok. I guess we wait ‘til after the tests. I just...I should have asked yesterday...does he know? I know you said his memories stop when he’s six and he’s thinking like a six-year-old, but does he know he’s not six? Does he know he’s really an adult?”  
  


“I’m not sure he understands what’s happening – which goes along with the reduction in his mental capacity. I’d like to have a psychologist meet with him and better gauge how he is on that front. I should be able to get one in sometime today.”

“I’d like to be here for that, but I do need to run by the office for a little while today. Any chance that could wait until later this afternoon, so I have a chance to get back?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. The imaging and EEG will take a good deal of time and that has to be the priority right now. I’d also like a physical therapist to evaluate him. The sooner we can get him up and around, the better. So far, he’s been lucky not to have had a run in with pneumonia. I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Ok.” Chris looked at his watch gauging how long he’d have to be gone if he left now. “I can probably get back here by about 3:00. Could you have someone call me and let me know what time they psychologist will be here?”

“I’ll have it entered in his chart. Do you have any other questions or concerns?”

“Oh yeah,” Chris said trying to hold in his anger. “I don’t suppose anyone told you what happened to him last night...that he was restrained.”

Dr. Gorman frowned at the question. “Nadia told me. I am very sorry that happened and I can understand how it can be very disturbing. I’ve added orders that he is not to be restrained unless absolutely necessary for his safety or the safety of others...and that you are to be called if that does occur.”

“I just don’t want to walk in and see him like that again. He was terrified.”

“I can imagine. I believe the nursing supervisor should be getting in touch with you regarding it.” An announcement came over the PA asking Dr. Gorman to take a call at the nurse’s station. “I’ve got to go. Just let Nadia or any of the nurses know if you have any more questions.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Chris hesitated outside of Ezra’s room for a moment then, pasting a smile on his face, pushed the door open and went in. “That wasn’t long.”

“I only started a picture,” Ezra said holding up the page he was coloring on.

Chris looked at the coloring and could see how hard Ezra was trying to stay in the lines but not always succeeding. “You’re doing a great job.” He pulled the chair closer to the bed so he could sit down. “I bet you’re confused by all the stuff the doctor said.” He waited until he got a nod before explaining. “Dr. Gorman needs to see some pictures of your brain so he knows if it’s getting better so they’re going to take you to a special room where they can do that in a little while.”

“I don’t want them to,” Ezra said fearfully. “I don’t want them to cut my head open. Don’t let them.”

“No. No.” Chris corrected. “They’re not going to cut your head open. They’re going to use special cameras that can see through your head. You won’t feel anything. You’ll just have to lay real still while they take the pictures. I bet you can even take a nap while they take the pictures.”

“Really?”

“Really. I promise it’s not going to hurt.”

“Can they take pictures of Floppy, too?”

“I don’t know about that, buddy, but I bet they’ll let you take him with you.”

“And you. Can you come, to?”

This was going to be a sticking point, Chris knew. “I can’t. I have to go to work for a little bit while that’s happening.” He saw Ezra’s face crumple and expected tears to follow. “You’ll be so busy, you won’t even miss me.” Sure enough, a tear tracked down Ezra’s cheek. Chris wiped it away with his thumb. “I’d stay with you if I could, Ezra. I know this is all scary and it’s ok to be upset.”

“Will you come back?” Ezra asked with a trembling voice.

“Cross my heart,” Chris said making an ‘x’ across his chest. “But it won’t be until later this afternoon.” He took Ezra’s wrist and pointed at the watch. “When the big hand’s on the twelve and the little one is on the three, it will be three o’clock. I’ll try to be back by then, but it might be a little bit after that.”

Ezra impatiently scrubbed his cheek when another tear spilled over. “Do you have to go now?”

“The sooner I go, the sooner I can be back.”

“Ok,” Ezra finally agreed then reached for a hug. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Chris pulled the younger man into a hug and patted him on the back. “I’ll miss you, too.” He released him from the hug but held his shoulders. “You’re going to have to tell me all about your adventure today.”

“And I’ll finish coloring the picture for you...and we can eat hamburgers when you come back.” 

“With lots of ketchup,” Chris agreed. He looked over toward the door when he heard it open and saw Nadia coming in. “Time for the tests?” he asked her.

“Almost.” She had a medicine cup filled with a pinkish liquid that she handed to Ezra and urged him to drink. “That’s going to make you feel sleepy. It’ll help make the tests go by faster.”

Ezra drank the medicine and made a face. He quickly accepted the cup of water Nadia held out to him. “Mr. Chris said they’re going to take pictures of inside my head.”

“They sure are,” she agreed. She picked up the coloring book and crayons. “I’m afraid you can’t take these with you, but you can take your bunny if you want.”

“Yes, please.”

Chris watched for a few moments as Nadia got Ezra ready for tests that had been ordered. Once he was sure Ezra had accepted that he had to leave, he grabbed his jacket from the back the chair. “I’ll be back before you know it,” he assured Ezra. To Nadia he said, “If anything comes up, I’ll be at my work number.” Getting her agreement, he again reassured Ezra of his return then left.


	5. Chapter 5

“He didn’t give you any idea what time he’d be here,” JD asked Josiah. It was at least the fifth time he’d asked the question and it was starting to wear on not only on Josiah’s nerves but the others as well.

“He’s said at least four times that Chris didn’t give him a time. Just give it a rest, would ya?” Vin growled.

JD held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry. I just thought maybe Chris had said morning, or afternoon, or something. That’s all.”

Before anyone could say anything else, the ding of the elevator arriving was heard. Shortly after, Chris strode into the bullpen of Team Seven. As one, the other five all got up and took a step toward him. With a babble of voices, they all asked various questions that all boiled down to “How’s Ezra.”. Involuntarily, Chris took a step back.

Josiah let out a piercing whistle silencing the others. “Perhaps we should give Chris a chance before we jump all over him.

“Thanks, Josiah.” Chris moved to sit on the edge of JD’s desk. He deliberately positioned himself so he couldn’t see Ezra’s desk. “They’re doing more testing on him today. Hopefully, the doctor will have more answers afterwards. I’d like you to come with me to the hospital later, Nathan. Just to make sure I’ve understood everything Dr. Gorman has said.”

“You got it,” Nathan quickly agreed.

“When can the rest of us see him,” Buck asked.

“Not all at once,” Chris said. “I think that would be too overwhelming for him. Josiah explained to you all, right?”

“He thinks he’s a little kid,” JD summarized.

“Something like that. Dr. Gorman said that all the tests they did yesterday indicate that his mental capacity is on par with a six-year-old…and that’s where his memories end as well. It’s not really clear if he actually thinks he’s six, or if he knows he’s an adult, or what.” Chris shrugged slightly. Dr. Gorman’s going to have a psychologist see him today to help determine that.

“Did he have a good night?” Josiah asked.

Chris shook his head and drew a deep breath. “I wouldn’t say so.” He then went on to describe the state Ezra was in when he arrived at the hospital. By the time he was done, the other five looked like they were ready to go down to the hospital and take care of the nurse in question.

“Can we assume this Linda is being handled?” Josiah growled. There was a look in his eyes that he’d be happy to “go biblical” on her.

“I’m waiting to speak with the nursing supervisor. I’ve made it clear that she’s not to step foot in Ezra’s room.” Chris pushed off of JD’s desk. “Did you let Travis know I was going to be by to speak with him?”

“I let him know first thing,” Josiah answered. “He said to come by whenever you have a chance. He’ll be in all day.”

“Good. Before I see him, I should let you all know that I’m going to request a leave of absence. Dr. Gorman said Ezra’s going to be in the hospital at least another week, could be longer. Unless there’s some kind of miracle in that time, he’s not going to be able to be on his own and I’ll be damned if he’s put in some institution or something.”

A chorus of “hell no” and “no way” greeted Chris’s statement.

“I thought you guys would feel that way, too. I can’t be in two places at once, though. Until things get settled with Ezra, I’m not going to be effective here.” Chris looked over to Buck. “I’m going to suggest Travis name you Acting Group Supervisor.”

Buck slanted a look at Vin then over to Chris. He would have assumed it was Vin Chris would suggest fill his role. He did his best to hide his surprise. “If that’s what you think is best.”

“I do. There’s a lot of paperwork that comes with it.” Chris grinned almost evilly. “I think you’re the man best suited to it.”

Vin clapped Buck on the shoulder. “Better you than me,” he said with a smile.

“Like I said, Ezra’s going to be in the hospital at least another week. That should be plenty of time to transition over to you,” Chris said once more serious. “I’m going to head up to see Travis now. I’m going to head back to the hospital after. Nathan, you think you’ll be ready to go.”

“Just say the word.”

Chris nodded once then left the Team Seven’s office headed for the elevator. He hoped Judge Travis took the news of his planned leave of absence as well as the others had.

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

When Chris arrived in Judge Travis’s outer office, his assistant Judy waved in. “He’s been expecting you.”

“Thanks.” Chris knocked once on the inner office door then pushed it open.

“Come in, Chris,” Judge Travis said as he rose from his desk. He reached over to shake Chris’s hand when he approached. “How are things? How’s Ezra doing?” He gestured for Chris to take one of the chairs in front of his desk as he sat down as well.

“Did Josiah tell you anything?” Chris asked as he sat.

“He mentioned amnesia and that he thinks he’s six.”

Chris nodded. “That’s about the extent of it, although the doctor’s not sure if he actually thinks he’s six or if that’s just where his memories stop and that’s what his mental capacity currently is. They’re doing more tests today and having a psychologist talk with him to find out just what’s what.”

“And did the doctor say how long he could be like this?”

Chris shrugged at the question. “He doesn’t know. It could be temporary. It could be permanent.” He took a deep breath and let it out as he gave voice to the fear he’d been harboring but didn’t want to speak. “I think what he’s not saying is that the likelihood is that this is going to be permanent.”

The judge shook his head slowly. “And what does that mean for Ezra?”

“That’s why I’m here. Dr. Gorman mentioned long term care when I spoke with him yesterday. How did he put it? A place that can handle his limitations.” This time it was Chris who shook his head. “I can’t let that happen to him, Judge. You know a little of what his past was like...what little he’s shared. He was bounced around from one relative or friend to the next. He didn’t have any place to just be.”

“And you want to be that place for him this time,” Travis guessed.

“Yes.” Chris pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he gathered his thoughts. “Team Seven...we’re not just a team. We’ve become something like family. That’s what makes us as good as we are.” He waved a hand through the air. “I know all the HR experts probably think that’s a weakness, but it’s not for us. It’s what makes us stronger. Hell, we’re all misfits in our way, but together we made something. I wasn’t there for my family once before and they paid the price. I’m not going to let that happen again.”

“Your passion is admirable Chris, but what happened to your wife and son...,” Travis started to say only to be cut off by Chris.

“I know. It’s not my fault. And I’m not trying to replace Sara and Adam with Ezra. I just know what it’s like to feel like you failed your family. I don’t want to feel that again.”

Travis leaned forward with his hands clasped on the desk. “It sounds like you’ve made your mind up about this.”

“Yes, sir. I have,” Chris responded without any doubt in his voice.

“So, what are you proposing, then?”

“I’d like to take a leave of absence once Ezra’s released from the hospital. I’m going to need some time to figure things out and get into some kind of routine. Dr. Gorman thinks he should be able to be released from the hospital within a week or so. I’d like to start leave then. I know it’s short notice.”

Travis held up a hand to stop Chris from talking. “Don’t worry. This isn’t something that can be planned. I take it you’ve given this some thought.”

“That’s what I spent most of last night doing.”

Travis nodded and sat back in his chair. “So, what else did you give thought to. I take it you’ve got a suggestion who should fill in for you while you’re on leave.”

“I have. I think it’s best to keep it to someone on the team and I think Buck would be the best man for the job.”

“Wilmington, huh. I’d have been willing to bet you’d say Tanner.”

Chris smiled a little at Travis’s assumption. “I thought of Vin, but I don’t think he’d be best suited. You know the position comes with a lot of paperwork. Vin’d probably be tempted to shoot someone after the first day.”

Travis nodded conceding the point. “That is true. You don’t think Buck’s too much of a wildcard, though?”

“I don’t. Buck may seem that way, but if you give him the responsibility, he’ll take it seriously. I don’t think you’d be making a mistake if you have him step up as Acting Group Supervisor.”

“Since you’re sure of this, I’ll get the wheels in motion. Is there anything else?”

“There is,” Chris said with a nod. “I know this is all short notice and there’s a lot I’ll have to transition over to Buck, but I’m going to need some time to go back and forth to the hospital.”

“Say no more. You’ve got a lot of leave accrued. Why don’t you start leave today and we’ll make the official date whenever Ezra’s released from the hospital? The only thing I ask is that you make yourself available if Buck has any questions.”

“Day or night,” Chris quickly agreed. “We can work out some kind of schedule so someone’s at the hospital with Ezra while I’m here working on the transition. I just don’t want to leave him alone.” Chris shook his head slightly, his voice dropping. “If you saw him, Judge. I just hate leaving him alone. I know how afraid he is. He can’t hide things like that anymore.”

“Has he seen any of the others yet?”

“Josiah was there last night. I don’t think it’s a good idea to overwhelm him with everyone yet. I figure we could ease into that over the next couple of days.”

Again, the judge nodded. “I’d like to be added to the list of those who’d like to see him. I’m sure Evie would as well.”

“As soon as he’s ready, I’ll let you know.”

“Good. Good. I’m sure you’re probably eager to get back to him. I’ll start the paperwork for your leave. You just let me know when it’s going to start and for how long.”

“Thanks, Judge. I have a few things I want to go over with Buck before I leave and then I’m going to head back to the hospital.” Chris got up from the chair and held his hand out to the Travis to shake.

“Make sure you take care of yourself too, Chris. You’ll be no good to him if you don’t.”

“Yes, sir,” Chris agreed with a nod. As he left Travis’s office, he checked his mobile for any messages. There was one from Dr. Gorman’s office letting him know a psychologist would be by to see Ezra at 3:30 and that Dr. Gorman was hoping to meet with him before then. He started to check his watch for the time then remembered Ezra still had it and used the clock on his mobile instead. He’d have just enough time to go over a few things with Buck, grab something to eat, and still make it back to the hospital by three as he’d told Ezra. He only hoped Dr. Gorman would have good news.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've now been asked several times...No. I am not Jean Williams, nor do I know who she is. I was told she passed away some years ago. Additionally, I have not read her story by the same name as my story. Any similarities would be purely coincidental. Age regression/de-aging is a trope used in a lot of fanfiction. Second Childhood is a popular title for such stories. Most of the ideas I'm using in the fic are recycled from an unpublished Quantum Leap fic and unpublished Stargate: SG1 fic that I began but have not finished.


End file.
